ULTRA EXTRA SPECIAL SERVICE 8059
by ThanksIllPass
Summary: Something was decidedly wrong with Yamamoto. They haven't had sex for two weeks. Seriously, what the hell?


Something was decidedly wrong with Yamamoto. They haven't had sex for two weeks. Seriously, what the hell? No sex, no jerking off, no making out. Nothing! Always came up with some lame excuse. "My dad is downstairs." "I'm tired after the training." "I have a headache." A HEADACHE! If Gokudera didn't know any better, he'd think Yamamoto had gotten sick of him. But that was impossible. He'd rather quit baseball than Gokudera. He knew that much. Yamamoto loved him. He was crazy about him. He couldn't have gotten sick of this, of them together, right?

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto. This idiot's been reading the same page for the last half an hour. Did he think Gokudera wouldn't notice? What the hell was he thinking? Why the hell does he prefer sitting together in silence over having sex and then going back to their own business? Gokudera was really pissed off. He didn't even have more homework to do. Ah, he broke his pencil.

"Is this part of Japanese history that interesting? Must be, considering you've been rereading one page for quite some time now." Yamamoto blushed up to his ears but he laughed it off.

"Sorry, I spaced out."

Gokudera has had it. He didn't have time for this crap. "Do you want to break things off with me?"

"Wha- NO! Why do you say that?"

Did he really asked that just now? Was he making fun of Gokudera? If he didn't catch up and take a hint in one minute, Gokudera was going to blow him into next week. And not in a good way. Yamamoto looked at him with utterly confused expression and shrugged after a moment. This bastard _shrugged_ at him!

Goludera got up and stood inf front of Yamamoto, looking down on him. Yamamoto didn't even lift his eyes, so Gokudera grabbed his book and threw it across the room, crossing his arms, waiting. Took Yamamoto a while to look at him. Was he scared or something? Sure should be, that bastard!

"G-gokudera?"

"I want to have sex."

Yamamoto flinched. He lowered his gaze and mumbled something about his dad being downstairs. Gokudera needed to calm down. He couldn't just smack him, even though he really wanted to. He should try a different approach.

He turned on the radio and increased the volume. Then he got on Yamamot's lap and pressed his knees to his hips. Yamamoto tensed up. He didn't even looked at Gokudera. No, he couldn't give up. Yamamoto would give in. Gokudera grabbed Yamamto's face and kissed him. He couldn't believe how _not_ forceful he was being; Yamamoto should appreciate it. And soon Yamamoto closed his eyes and opened his mouth, just like Gokudera knew he would.

He knew it. Yamamoto was so weak. Gokudera felt him gradually relax, letting himself get carried away. He thought he was going to suffocate but he was desperate for those lips. He hated Yamamoto so much for making him so _desperate_.

Gokudera pulled away only when he felt Yamamoto slipping his hands under his shirt. Shivers ran down his spine, he couldn't stop panting for breath; Yamamoto was the same, all flushed and gasping. Desperate. Gokudera kissed him again.

This was good. Yamamoto wanted him. His body couldn't lie about it. And he was too stupid to control it. Too honest. Gokudera just had to make him hard. He may have been nervous because of his dad, but he was still a guy. Gokudera was a guy, too, so he knew what turned guys on. Basically _everything_. He just had to rub against him some more.

Yamamoto's hands started to wander down Gokudera's back and his fingers slipped in his pants. YES!

"Can you feel my skin getting hot under your fingers?" he gasped in Yamamoto's ear. "Don't stop…" And Yamamoto… stopped. His hands retraced and he put them on Gokudera's shoulders to pushed him away gently.

Did Gokuera look as shocked as he actually was? He didn't think it was even possible to express this level of shocked. He could only blink. He threw myself at him and Yamamoto pushed him away. It was over. He didn't want him after all. Gokudera couldn't believe it. He got up slowly on wobbly legs; his head was spinning.

"My dad…" Yamamoto stated carefully.

"Shut up." Gokudera cut him off.

"Gokudera, why are you so persistent?"

"Well, sorry for being such a slut. I'm going home."

"Please, don't go!"

_Now_ he was standing up? What the hell was his problem? Gokudera grabbed his things and pushed Yamamoto aside. "Out of my way, idiot!"

"Gokudera!"

"WHAT! Get out of my way, or I'll kill you. I think there's no need to tell you it's over between us. I've had it with you!" He burst out of the room, and then burst back in. "I can't go pass you're old man like that. I have a fucking hard-on. I'll be borrowing your bathroom."

As he was about to pass him, Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's arm and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him. Yamamoto offered a set of hugs. Gokudera had learned to tell them apart. This was a "don't go" hug – strong and tight, preventing any movement on Gokudera's side.

But why the hell should he stay? He didn't understand anything. He looked at Yamamoto and couldn't tell what that baseball idiot was going to do. Wasn't he going to kiss him? He should hurry up and do something. Anything. Or else Gokudera would kill him. For real.

Yamamoto lowered his head slowly and Gokudera instinctively closed his eyes. Yamamoto also offered a set of kisses. Gokudera had learned to tell them apart too. This was an "I'm sorry" kiss – slow and light, first in the lips, and then all over Gokudera's face. Gokudera hated those kisses. He didn't want him to apologize, he wanted him to make things right. He'd give him one more chance.

He grabbed Yamamoto's shirts and pulled him even closer. This time Yamamoto returned the kiss immediately. Gokudera jumped up and wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's neck and his legs around his waist. He didn't stop kissing him even for a second. Yamamoto wasn't going to push him away him this time, was he?

They ended up doing it three times. They should do it at least eleven times more, but Gokudera was beat. It was so quiet. What time was it, two in the morning?

Gokudera was lying on his stomach, smoking. Yamamoto was lying with his head on Gokudera's back, moving his fingers up and down his ribs. Should Gokudera ask or not?

He put out his cigarette and laid his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes and focused on Yamamoto's fingers. He was going to ask.

"So?" he grumbled. Smooth.

"Hm?" Yamamoto hummed sleepily.

"Idiot. Care to tell me what's been up with you for the past two weeks?" Gokudera felt Yamamoto smile against his back, but he didn't answer right away. Gokudera really wanted to know. He wanted Yamamoto to tell him. "Hurry up, idiot, I want to go to sleep."

"Haha," Yamamoto chuckled. "Say… Gokudera doesn't like me very much, does he? Gokudera only wants to have sex with me, right?"

Well, that wasn't exactly true… Gokudera wouldn't have sex with him if I didn't like him to_some_ extent… Didn't Yamamoto know that? "Who knows…"

"Yeah… See, I love Gokudera very very much."

Gokudera was grateful that Yamamoto couldn't see his face. What an embarrassing guy! "Shut up! I know that without you telling me!"

"I'm jealous. Because I don't know without Gokudera telling me. Without Gokudera telling me, I don't know anything at all."

"What?" Was he an idiot? That's what it was all about? He thought Gokudera was only after his body and nothing more? So what, he wanted to test how long would they last without sex? Gokudera was going to kill him.

"But it's as I thought. Gokudera won. I couldn't let Gokudera go, no matter what. Even if we are only fuck buddies. Even if Gokudera chose me only because he hates girls. I had to give in. Because that's what Gokudera wants."

Fuck buddies? Hate girls? Was he serious? Did he seriously think Gokudera didn't feel anything towards him just because he hadn't told him he did? That he hated him and still spread his legs for him? That he did it with him because he'd hate to do it with a girl more? Gokudera was going to _kill_ him.

"So what, you do it with me, only because _I_ want to? Don't bother anymore then. I don't need you to force yourself for my sake. I can manage without you."

Crap, that didn't sound right. Even less right than everything Gokudera ever said to him. Yamamoto raised his head, and Gokudera felt his gaze on his neck. Shit, what now?

"Gokudera really can do it with anyone, huh? That really sucks. But I really want to be with Gokudera. No matter on what terms. And if Gokudera only needs me for sex, it's okay. I know it's pathetic, but I don't care. So please, Gokudera, keep having sex with only me…"

Gokudera bit his own lips. He wanted to scream. How did it come to this? How could he let all this happen? Was he going to let Yamamoto think all that?

Yamamoto moved to the other side of the bed and Gokudera felt cold. Sure, he was after sex. Yamamoto could do amazing things with his hands. And his lips.

Every time they did it, Gokudera felt as if his body was an unknown territory Yamamoto had to explore. Like every time was the first time. And the last time, simultaneously. Even though Gokudera was so bossy in bed and they had always done it the way he wanted it, Yamamoto never complained. He never complained about anything. Even if Gokudera was often inattentive. Even if he hardly ever took initiative. Even if he made Yamamoto feel like a tool.

Gokudera had always been like "let's make out" or "let's have sex" and waited for Yamamoto to satisfy him. That's why he liked having sex with Yamamoto. Because he could be selfish. He always spoiled Gokudera. No one else ever did. Gokudera wouldn't let anyone else besides Yamamoto spoil him. He wouldn't let anyone else see him like this. Weak and defenseless. And desperate. When did he become so _desperate_?

Would he even have noticed if it weren't for these two weeks? They hadn't exactly been a torture. Well, wouldn't have been if Gokudera knew what he did now. Just hanging out together was… okay. He liked Yamamoto's hugs. And his non-foreplay kisses. He liked the way Yamamoto looked at him, even if it was embarrassing. Why didn't Yamamoto know that? Did he really need to hear all this that badly? Didn't Gokudera… show him enough?

"Oi, baseball idiot. I'm cold. Get your ass over here." He heard the sheets rustling; Yamamoto must have turned his head his way but he didn't move. "Oi, what are you keep staring at my back for? You didn't hear me? I said I wanted a hug."

Yamamoto came closer after a while and put his left arm across Gokudera's chest and covered his back with his body. Gokudera could feel his warm breath on the back of his head. He took Yamamoto's hand in his and sighed. "Alright?"

Yamamoto didn't answer right away. Maybe he didn't understand him and wondered what exactly was supposed to be alright. Or maybe he did understand him and wondered if things really _were_ alright. Gokudera didn't even know if he was scared of hearing Yamamoto's answer. He only knew that the silence felt much longer than it really was.

"Alright." Gokudera squeezed his hand. They were_ alright._ They were laying in silence for a while before Yamamoto finally chuckled. "Gokudera was so scary today."

"What exactly was so frightening about me, you idiot?"

"Gokudera was so violent and aggressive…"

"Aren't I always violent and aggressive?"

"Haha that's true. But today Gokudera was violent and aggressive in an H way… Just like that one time when we got completely drunk at Tsuna's birthday party and when we got to Gokudera's place and Gokudera took initiative, talking about pride as a man and stuff…"

Gokudera smirked; that really had been ridiculous. They'd never really talked about that. Gokudera thought that maybe now was the time to finally do that.

"That was embarrassing… I even went down on you… You sounded like you had asthma. And you came so fast."

"That's mean! That's because it was so sudden and Gokudera never does that! Ah, but that's why when Gokudera does that, it's a really ultra extra special service."

Gokudera barked out a surprised laugh. It was less embarrassing then he had imagined. He didn't think they could talk about things like that. Or rather, that _he_ could. He supposed he could make an exception and say one or two things Yamamoto wanted to hear.

"But that was a complete failure. I actually tried to top you, but I was so drunk that I totally forgot why I was even doing on top of you, so I just figured I was going to ride you." Yamamoto tensed up a little and swallowed. Did Gokudera… say something wrong? Again?

"Gokuerda wanted to top me? That's even more scary then before, Gokudera taking initiative. I'm glad Gokudera was so drunk, haha!"

Gokudera's brow twitched. WHAT?! He was so pissed he thought he was going to explode. That was it. He was going to kill Yamamoto. And he was never talking to him again. About anything! Ever!

"Go die, idiot!" He pushed Yamamoto off the bed and covered his head with the sheets.

Yamamoto cried out Gokudera's name and started whining about how he hit his head and how it hurt. He crawled back on the bed but he must have sensed it wasn't safe for him to come near Gokudera anymore.

Still, soon Gokudera felt Yamamot's arms sneaking back around him and he heard his heartbeat right next to his ear. Why wasn't he pushing the baseball idiot away? This rude bastard sure deserved it.

"Sorry, Gokudera. It was a joke. I love you." Gokudera huffed an annoyed breath and stayed silent. Yamamoto should just go die. Gokudera didn't care. "Thank you, Gokudera. That pillow talk was a really ultra extra special service."

Idiot.


End file.
